


Everything

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, High School AU, M/M, Normal Life, there are no titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of my first love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

This is the story of my first love.

We didn’t meet in any special way, just a normal high school crush. He sat next to me in arts’ class and I couldn’t stop admiring everything about him. He wasn’t that special, but for me, he was the most special guy in this  
entire world.

The way he drew amazed me. The way he moved his hands, the way he looked at his art with so much love, concentration and meaning… He had so many feelings in his art. Everything he did held a special meaning and you could clearly see it. You may hadn’t realized what the exact meaning is, but you always saw the emotion that made this art piece come alive.

The first time he talked to me was when he told me he wanted to me as his model for his final project. He said I had an interesting look, that I looked special.  
Of course, I agreed.

We made a schedule and a few days later we met at his house. He quickly introduced me to his family. His parents were nice, his mother looked just like him. The same sweet green eyes, the same warn smile.. His sister didn’t say much, she looked at me with her black orbs as if I wasn’t even supposed to be there.

We entered his room and I was welcomed by clothes, all over the floor, four shelves, full of books, most of them art books. On the bed was a simple laptop and a pair of black headphones. On a tiny brown desk were papers. Half drawn, or white, empty papers. And in front of this desk, was a wall of art.  
It was pictures of famouse paintings like ‘Starry Night’, by Van Gogh, the 'Mona Lisa’, by Da Vinci, 'The Scream’, by Edvard Munch, 'The Persistence of Memory’, by Salvador Dali and many more. There were so paintings that weren’t very famous some of his own art too.

He moved his laptop and told me to come and sit on his bed. I complied and we sat there and said nothing for about five minutes, me admiring him and him, as I was told a few months later, thinking of how to start a conversation.

Suddenly, he got up and started to set up his things, and began to sketch something. I almost asked him what he was doing but he told me not to move before I got the chance to open my mouth.

And so I didn’t move. For two hours I didn’t move, almost at all, until he told me I could relax again. I didn’t ask him if he was finished, I knew better than that. I stood up, he smiled and thanked me for agreeing to do this, he said he thinks that this is going to turn out great. I smiled awkwardly and we said our goodbyes.

Throughout our meetings in his room, naturally, we began to feel more comfortable around each other. He started to talk more, I started to smile more, it would take him a longer time to finish his work for the day and after he was done, he asked me to stay for a bit. I stayed, we talked, he showed me some videos he thought were funny, he laughed, I smiled at his beautiful rolling laughter. I started to talk more as well, he listened attentively and reacted to my words. I showed him some of the videos I thought were interesting, his eyes sparkled when he watched the video about space.

I wanted to see the painting many times, he never let me anywhere near it. He said I need to wait until it’s done and perfect. I didn’t like it, but I waited patiently for some months, until he finally finished. I got up of his bed and went to see it, but he pushed me away with a toothy smile and said I’d have to wait just a little while longer. I almost yelled at him, but I didn’t.

When the teacher called him to present his work, he got up with a nervous smile, holding his piece of art tightly in his hands. He looked at our class and then at me. His eyes were worried and anxious, I smiled softly and I could see his facial expression relax just a tiny bit.

He took a deep breath and started talking about his work.  
It was supposed to give the audience all sorts of feelings, he said, each person a different one. One would think this is meant to represent happiness and beauty and the other could see it as the saddest thing they had ever seen. I looked at him intensively, impatiently waiting to see this thing he had been hiding for me for several months now.

He revealed it to the class and on the white canvas was a painting of my face. It was filled with different colours that mixed together with perfect harmony, it was a simple painting of a face, but somehow, it was not simple at all. I couldn’t explain all the different emotions that were roaming my body, I felt so much and I didn’t know how to react.  
I wanted to stop looking at the piece but I couldn’t tear my eyes away, it was beautiful.

I looked into the eyes in the work and felt something in my stomach. I kept looking and the feeling passed to my face, making me smile widely. It passed to my chest and suddenly all the other feeling stopped. All I could feel was this warmness in my chest. It felt like my chest was of fire, it was hot and wild and unstoppable.

That was when I looked at him.

With blurry vision, I could see him staring right at me with the same eyes and I understood.

I stood up, slowly walked towards him, ignoring the teacher telling me to sit back down. He took my hand and stared deeply into my gray eyes with his green ones and we shared our first kiss.

I took him out for our first date. It was a warm summer day, the sky were bright and the wind was clam. We went to the beach. I brought blankets to sit on and food.  
All we did was talk. We talked and talked and talked some more, I never talked so much in my life, we just never stopped having something to speak about.  
Soon it was getting darker and after the sunset, we went home.  
It was dark when we reached his house but his parents still welcomed me nicely. Even his sister, who I found out was a very nice and sweet girl, gave me a smiley greeting.

We had our second, third and fourth date soon after. We went to the amusement park together, though it wasn’t my favourite thing to do, he looked happy and that made it joyfull for me as well. We went to the movies and shared an ice cream later and sometimes we just stayed at home, doing nothing but enjoy each other.

After four months, I saw that he was starting to get distant. I thought it was nothing special and ignored it but it got worse until he wasn’t even able to look at me.  
I finally asked him what is wrong with him, but he didn’t say a word, he said it was nothing. I got angry and started to argue with him about everything and nothing.  
That was when he first told me he was thinking about having sex.

We discussed it. I said I wanted that too, that I just wanted to make sure he was ready. He told me he hadn’t said anything about it since it was his first real relationship and he didn’t know when was the right time for something like that. To be honest, I found it kind of cute.  
I laughed and answered that the right time is whenever you and your partner are ready.  
And we both were.

And that was the first night we shared with each other.

It was goofy, sloppy and awkward, but when our bodies connected, I felt completed, I felt content, I felt at peace.  
It was goofy, sloppy and awkward, but it was amazing.

We gave one another so much of ourselves. Whether it was the little pecks we gave each other when we said hello, or goodbye, whether it was the gifts we made for each other, whether it was the words, or the touches, or the looks..We gave each other a new place, for just us.  
He gave me a place of calmness.

It went on and on for two and a half years. We were happy, we were in love and we didn’t think we would ever say goodbye.  
But life got in the way. Things happened and the happiness died from his face. All I saw was sadness, hidden by anger. His sweet green eyes turned bitter and dead and his warm smile turned cold and was almost never showed.  
That was when he stopped painting.

But he didn’t leave, and neither did I. We loved each other and even though it was hard to notice some times, in those cold, dark nights when I felt his tears on my chest and his arms clinging to me, I could feel it. The exact feeling I felt from his painting back then.

Another year passed by and the smile finally started to return to his face. It was small and some people would say they didn’t even see it, but I saw ech and every one of them.  
That was when he started painting again.

He got a job offer. Far away. We talked abou it many days and many nights, there were arguments and there were tears, but we decided he should take it. I decided that it was a once in a life time apportunity, I knew it would make him happy, I couldn’t let him refuse only because I couldn’t leave with him.

We tried making it work. We tried talking on the phone, and on the computer, we tried so hard.  
But sometimes, even if you try your hardest, you can’t succeed.  
And that’s how it was over.  
One skype call, full of silence and tears, and it was done.

I followed his career. He became a famous artist, traveling all around the world to show his works in different museums. I felt proud.

When I heard he had a gallery dedicated to him near my town, of course I went.  
It was filled with all his best works, some were even bigger and better versions of the drawings he had on his wall. I looked around at all his works, amazed by his creativity and Brilliance, until I stopped.  
In front of me was a picture of a face. It was filled with colours, mixed together in perfect harmony. It made my body swim in all sorts of different, unexplained emotions. Until I looked at the eyes and I felt that feeling. That warm feeling. I smiled sadly and looked at the dedication next to the piece.

“ 'Everything’  
This is the story of my first love, Levi Ackerman.  
He was sweet and kind. He made me feel things I have never felt before. He made me feel happy and loved. I would never be able to thank him enough of how much he helped me, he taught me so much and gave me so much more.  
I will love him till the day I die. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I wrote it at 1-4 in the morning and I still haven't completely checked it, so I'm sorry if there're any mistakes (please tell me if there are) 
> 
> I hope you like it,  
> Leave a comment telling me what you think, please~


End file.
